


That's What Big Brothers Are For

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blushing, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Dialogue Heavy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Nicknames, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: A request I got on Twitter for MC calling out Lucifer on how he actually cares for the brothers but has a funny way of showing it!Hope you all enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	That's What Big Brothers Are For

MC had been in the Devildom for a few months and while they were there, they’d slowly picked up on the power dynamic between the seven brothers. Lucifer was the scary older brothers that picked on his younger brothers…or that’s what he wanted everyone to think. While on the outside, it looked like Lucifer ruled over the House of Lamentation with an iron fist, he was actually very caring and doting. MC noticed this on one particular morning during their breakfast before classes started.

Lucifer had been at the head of the table like normal, sipping on his morning coffee and reading the latest newspaper from the RAD Newspaper Club. The only difference between that day and any other day was that Beelzebub was a bit more ravenous than usual. While he could always inhale the mountain of food on his plate, the Avatar of Gluttony did so with at least a little bit of elegance. This morning, however, all of that went out the window and Beel immediately started to shovel food into his mouth with his hands as soon as he sat down. The sounds of eating filled the dining hall and it didn’t take long for Lucifer to become annoyed.

“Please do slow down. No one’s going to take it from you, quit acting like an animal,” Lucifer sighed out to Beel, taking another sip of his coffee before folding up his newspaper.

Beel had stopped eating to mumble an apology, his cheeks burning up from embarrassment. He’d picked up his knife and fork and took to eating slowly. That interaction between Lucifer and Beel was all MC needed to connect the dots and figure out that Lucifer was just offering some brotherly advice.

“Don’t worry big guy, reprimanding you is just Lucy Goosey’s way of showing he cares,” MC offered Beel, giving the larger demon a pat on the back. After MC spoke, they flicked their eyes to Lucifer to see the Avatar of Pride blushing and looking off to the side.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you to stop calling me that ridiculous name and I just don’t want to have to wake up Belphie one day to tell him his twin brother choked to death!” Lucifer countered, trying to defend himself, but he knew as soon as the words left his mouth that he’d just dug himself a deeper hole.

“See! There you go again!” MC screeched, pointing their finger in the eldest’s direction. They’d stood up to do so and the sound of the legs of their chair scratching on the hardwood floor caught the remaining brothers’ attention.

“So let me get this straight…” Satan started, his hand coming up to rub at his chin as he thought. “You brought those cursed tomes to me because you knew I’d enjoy breaking the spells to read them, didn’t you?” Satan’s bright green eyes narrowed as he watched the gears turn in Lucifer’s head. The Avatar of Pride thought long and hard about how to answer without digging himself into a deeper grave, but the longer he waited to respond, the deeper that hole got.

“I was hoping that you would fail and maybe get transported to another layer of the Devildom so I could have a moment away from your insolence,” Lucifer mumbled out, his tone giving away that he was lying. With that, Satan chuckled to himself before closing the book he was reading so he could get to class.

“So then how do you explain recording the latest episode of _Mononoke Land_ for me when I was unable to watch the episode premiere?” Levi mumbled out. Everyone’s attention was drawn to him when he spoke, and his hand came up to cover his blush in true Levi fashion.

“I simply did not want to hear you complain about missing it and losing ‘otaku’ points in your online forums.” Lucifer had officially sunk his own battleship. The Morningstar heard the youngest at the table snicker with MC before they were unable to hold back their laughter anymore.

“Oi oi oi! What about ya paying off my last credit card bill huh? Explain that!” Mammon tried, his eyebrows furrowing at the thought of Lucifer actually caring for him even though the archdemon jumped at every chance to punish him.

“The witches!” Lucifer screeched before clearing his throat to compose himself. His face was officially as red as a tomato and he couldn’t look anyone at the table in the eye. “I was tired of witches sending notes and curse bags to the House.”

Mammon and Levi shared a look, their mutual hate for one another was put on the back burner for a moment as they had a silent conversation. The second and third born nodded to one another before they turned back to Lucifer, giving their older brother a knowing smirk.

“Whatever you say Lucy Goosey!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a discord, so if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general, feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx
> 
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
